


Hero (Continuation of Politics)

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Bratting, Cock & Ball Torture, Cowgirl Position, Dark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Everything Hurts, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Masochism, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Whump, being claude is also suffering, being lysithea is suffering, oh boy is it ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Lysithea fought two wars within six years.Khalid ibn Ejder, formerly the crown prince of Almyra, was a submissive she had unwillingly acquired after the second war. His half-siblings stabbed him in the back following the death of their father, revealed that he was not a dominant to stop him from taking the throne, and gave him as a peace offering.One would think that someone of royal blood, even when reduced to a war prize, would be given to someone of equally high status, but apparently the Almyrans only recognized someone who actually fought in battle as being worthy of given such offering-- so he fell to her, the infamous mage general and "Poison Lily" of the battlefield.A.K.A. Lysithea is a dominant and a retired war hero with a boatload of psychological issues and a submissive she never asked for. Neither of them are happy or healthy.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 10
Collections: DS-Verse FE3H Fics





	Hero (Continuation of Politics)

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write a D/s-verse thing with these two that's less Like This. But that day is not today, so Lysithea is going to suffer some mental damage and be unnecessarily cruel to Claude.
> 
> Also whenever Claude says "mistress" in the fic, imagine him saying it in the most sarcastic tone possible.

Lysithea fought two wars within six years.

The first one, Unification War, was long and grueling. The Adrestian Empire won, and because her family was one of the pro-Empire houses within the now-former Alliance, she was not only spared, but scouted as a valuable asset to the Empire.

The second one, Locket War, was short and brutal and ended in a stalemate. Both Emperor Edelgard of United Fódlan and King Korush of Almyra died (rather anticlimactically) in battle, forcing the two countries to hastily sign a peace treaty to get their own affairs back in order.

Fódlan fell back into its old pattern, the same one Edelgard supposedly wanted to get rid of, where Crests ruled everything. The funding for Crest removal research naturally disappeared, along with the chances of regaining her lost lifespan.

Which she was honestly okay with, at this point.

She dissolved House Ordelia, got her parents a comfortable place to retire to using all the valor she earned from two wars, and got her own place independent of them, so that she could be alone with her own thoughts and not worry them even further. 

"Your dinner is ready, mistress."

Well, mostly alone.

Khalid ibn Ejder, formerly the crown prince of Almyra, was a submissive she had unwillingly acquired after the second war. His half-siblings stabbed him in the back following the death of their father, revealed that he was not a dominant to stop him from taking the throne, and gave him as a peace offering. 

One would think that someone of royal blood, even when reduced to a war prize, would be given to someone of equally high status, but apparently the Almyrans only recognized someone who actually fought in battle as being worthy of given such offering-- so he fell to her, the infamous mage general and "Poison Lily" of the battlefield. 

(She never wanted to be a war hero, never wanted those kinds of fancy titles, and would rather have been a scholar like her father, but life never cared about what she wanted.)

"Kneel."

Khalid dropped to the hard floor, and she delivered a swift kick to his crotch before walking over to the table. 

When she finished eating in silenced and glanced over at him, he was still kneeling-- and grinning.

She felt like throwing up.

\---

Wars were not good times to have sexual awakenings in.

She was a dominant, of course, and ordering people around came as naturally as breathing, but it was only ever useful in the battlefield. Some people got to learn all the proper etiquettes and explore how it felt with those they trusted, but not her. She didn't have time to spare for such things-- didn't have time to become a "proper dominant."

(On some nights after battles, where she commanded countless men and women to their deaths, she frantically masturbated into a climax and tried to forget it in the morning.)

She never had the chance to be with another person or take a submissive during the wars, and remained a virgin at twenty-two. Not that she really cared; she eschewed marriage and children, so why not sex and romance and intimacy as well?

"Khalid. Bring me some tea."

"As you wish, mistress."

It should have stayed that way. 

She should not have been stuck with him. 

"Please, do enjoy," he bowed after pouring a cup and placing it on the tea table, motion exaggeratedly polite. 

"Be quiet and kneel."

She heard him drop to his knees in front of the sofa, then opened a magic tome.

It was strange, she thought, how she recognized all the words and equations, yet they didn't mean anything. Not anymore.

"You've been stuck on that page for the past week. Perhaps you should take a break?" 

She shot out of her seat, dragged Khalid up by the collar, and ripped his waistband down.

"If you speak out of turn one more time," she growled, squeezing his testicles, "I'll cut these off."

He had the fucking _audacity_ to smile-- but only with his lips.

"Go right ahead, it's not like I have any use for them now!" 

Her vision temporarily flashed red, and the next thing she knew, a jolt of lightning magic shot from her hands, right through his cock. Khalid gasped and collapsed, white liquid shooting onto the floor in front of him. 

"...You'd better clean that up."

She sunk back into the sofa and stared at the ceiling as Khalid licked himself off the floor.

\---

That night, she was back at the Officer's Academy. 

It was late, but she was studying at the library as she always did-- and in the quiet of the night, things almost felt okay. Because even if she died young, she would have the memories she made with her teachers and classmates and--

_"The Imperial troops are here! Take your positions!"_

\--then she was fighting, fighting, fighting, killing.

_"We appreciate your cooperation with the Empire."_

_"You-- damned traitor!"_

The Alliance fell apart in front of her eyes as Ordelia and Gloucester troops clashed with Goneril and Edmund troops at Derdriu. Hilda was leading the opposing side, alongside Leonie. (She wondered where Marianne was, then recalled hearing something about how a "cursed woman" went into the woods in Edmund one night and never came back.)

_"We will create a new world, governed by neither gods nor Crests, but by humans and our own strengths--"_

_"All hail the new United Fódlan! Long live the Emperor!"_

_"Help us, Lysithea, and we'll help you. We can get rid of those Crests, and then you'll live--"_

Edelgard dropped dead mid-sentence as the battle raged on. 

Wyverns covered the sky like storm clouds, and she heard herself yelling, "Forward, forward, keep charging!" as her battalion obeyed and ran into the arrow rain, unable to disobey, unable to stop, unable to save themselves, because she was their master, she was a dominant, she was--

"Mistress. Lysithea. Can you hear me?"

\---

"Are you okay?"

\--she woke up crying, with Khalid sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why...why," she caught her breath, voice hoarse. "Why are you here?!"

"Because you were screaming," he replied, the usual attitude gone.

She rolled over and forced herself to sit up.

"Clothes off. Lay down. Now."

It was too dark to see what was going on, but once the rustling of fabric stopped, she managed to find his torso, then his cock, by touching around. After jerking it hard with fast, careless strokes, she straddled him and rubbed it against her entrance.

"Ngh...!"

She scratched his chest, hopefully hard enough to draw blood, as she impaled herself, even though she wasn't quite wet enough.

"This...is what everyone raves about, isn't it," she breathed.

"Ah, hah, yeah, I guess so," she heard Khalid reply. "Are you enjoying it, mistress? Have some choice words on how ex-prince dick feels?"

One of her hands wandered up to cradle the side of his face, almost tenderly--

"I can't feel _anything_."

\--then slapped him, hard. 

His hips jerked up, hitting her deeper than her own fingers ever could. She repeated it on the other side, then began alternating, making him fuck back as she rode him.

Eventually, she thought she came, but it was impossible to tell if she was shivering because of the orgasm or the tears.

She rolled off of him afterwards, and upon remembering that good dominants were supposed to take care of their submissives, sent a jolt of lightning through his cock to make him groan and come. (Even though she really wasn't a good dominant, or a good person-- at least, not anymore.)

Sleep didn't come to her easily despite the exhaustion-- in fact, it only made her head noisier, bustling with questions she thought she managed to get out of her head during the day.

"If I ordered you to die, would you?"

"Hell no," he replied, voice softer than usual, but clearer than she expected. "Absolutely not."

For some reason, that made her eyelids slide down. 

"I hope you die when I do," she heard herself whisper, "but not because I ordered you to."

Khalid chuckled.

"You wish."

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
